Choose Wisely
by The Prince of Souls
Summary: She was at a loss for words. She had to choose... But both would break hearts. She had to go with her heart, and betray her best friend... For Luke. "I'm sorry, Percy." One-shot. Annabeth/Luke, Percy/?


**Hey guys, wassup? **

**This is a new one-shot I randomly thought up, so yeah.**

**I don't own jack crap as... Well... Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

**Enjoy this one-shot!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_A half-blood of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in an endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

She wiped the tears from her eyes. It was the hardest decision she would ever make. She loved both of them with equal amounts... But she loves him more...

Everything she saw, she was with him.

Everything she did, she did it with him.

He was the reason she wished to keep on going... But now she had to betray everyone she loves to be with her true love.

Even if it meant killing her best friend.

She jumped on the Manticore's back, and allowed it to drag her over the cliff edge.

Hopefully it brought her to the one she loved...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

She opened up her eyes.

There stood Luke Castellan, an evil smile dancing on his scarred face.

"So, Annabeth, how are you?" Luke asked with a grin.

"I've been better, Luke..." She mumbled.

A grunt of annoyance could be heard in the background.

A man with purely ripped muscles (could throw in a few steroids too) stood a little away from them, his the sky as if he was carrying something extremely heavy.

Atlas, the Titan of endurance, stood there, holding up the sky.

"Now, Annabeth, let's get down to business..." Luke closed in on Annabeth before she could say a single word.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy punched the ground in anger. He had just watched his best friend fall down a cliff, straight to her death. If those blasted Hunters of Artemis had not of gotten involved, Annabeth might of still been with them.

Thalia helped him up, the ghost of a tear trickling down the side of her face.

"Come on, Perce, calm down..." Thalia soothed, but it was useless.

The son of Poseidon had a vague look in his eyes as he stared at the cliff.

"I am calm... As calm as you can get when you see your best friend get dragged over the edge of a cliff." Percy snapped.

It seemed that he was having a _really_ bad day.

They had camped there the night (in the woods of course); and the following morning, Artemis had announced that she would be going on a solo hunt, in pursuit of a monster that could apparently bring Olympus down to its knees.

After hitching a ride to Camp Half-Blood via Apollo's sun chariot, Percy and Thalia got into a fight... Again.

They were the best of friends at one point, but at the next, they were at each others' throats.

Percy just got zapped by Thalia for apparently being a kelp head, and he doused his cousin for being a pinecone face... If that even made sense.

After a hard game (and loss) against the hunters, their lieutenant - Zoë - got a visit by a walking mummy.

In other words, the Oracle of Delphi gave her a prophecy to rescue Artemis.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall lose a love to worse than death._

The words shook Zoë up. She demanded a quest, and chose five people to go with her.

Thalia, Bianca (a new addition, Nico's older sister) and Phoebe. Grover volunteered to go, not thinking of Percy. He tried to change the huntress' mind, but it was already made up: Percy would stay at camp.

The Stoll twins then came up with a genius idea to poison Phoebe with Centaur blood, which was like acid.

Not wasting any time, the remaining four set off early hours in the morning.

The son of Poseidon gave chase on Blackjack, sticking to the skies as the four in their old, rusty, white van remained on the roads.

After a while, they ran into each other after Percy learned that a couple of skeleton monsters who looked like SAS agents were after their backsides.

Zoë begrudgingly allowed Percy to tag along, and their quest led them to the Mountain of Despair: Mount Tam.

They raced up, only to be greeted with an unforgettable sight: a battered and bloody Artemis was shoved under the sky, as Atlas and Luks stood proudly in front of a chained Annabeth.

"Bianca, save Annabeth. Zoë, Atlas is ours. Thals, you got Luke." Percy ordered, and each of them went after their destined target.

Zoë shot rapidly at her father while Percy kept him distracted by hacking away at the Titan of endurance.

Thalia and Luke were in a brawl, sword against spear and shield. Bianca was using her dagger to cut Annabeth's bonds loose. It was working, but not fast enough.

The second Annabeth's bindings were cut, the daughter of Athena whipped out her dagger and slashed Bianca across the chest, giving the daughter of Hades a shallow wound.

None of the other demigods noticed it.

Percy jumped backwards, and ran over to Artemis.

"Give me the sky, Lady Artemis!" He pleaded, crouching down next to the goddess of the hunt.

"No... Perseus... The sky will... Crush you..." Artemis hissed out, struggling under the weight of the sky.

"Then I will gladly die saving one of the strongest Olympians and my friends." The son of Poseidon pushed the Olympian out from under the sky, and the weight fell onto his shoulders.

It felt like he was picking up a few million Olympus.

Artemis just stared at Percy with wide eyes, but all of he could manage out was: "_send Atlas back under the sky_."

The immortal summoned her bow and arrow and began pelting the Titan of Endurance with silver arrows.

Zoë smiled inwardly.

She was happy to be fighting side-by-side with her mistress once again.

Artemis traded her bow for her duel wield hunting knives and begun to hack away at Atlas.

Atlas made a move to stab the goddess, but only got a ferocious kick to the chest from the man-hating goddess.

Atlas tumbled towards Percy, so the son of Poseidon rolled out from underneath the sky. The weight of the sky fell down on Atlas's exposed abdomen, winding the Titan.

He sat up and readjusted the sky so it was resting on his shoulders.

"Curse you! I will I have my revenge!" Atlas roared.

"Hah!" Thalia yelled.

All heads snapped towards her.

The daughter of Zeus kicked Luke over the edge of the mountain.

Annabeth screamed in rage.

She tried to stab Thalia, but she kicked Annabeth over and pointed her spear at her sisterly figure's throat.

"What the Hades, Annabeth?!" Thalia yelled, but her blood ran cold when she saw Bianca bleeding out.

"You..." Zoë snarled, and pulled back the string on her bow, ready to shoot the traitorous spawn of Athena.

"I'm sorry..." Annabeth muttered, and a flash engulfed her.

She was bound in Cesterial bronze chains, curtsey of Artemis.

A flash of silver then appeared in the distance. A silver chariot pulled by reindeer flew across the night sky and landed in front of the group.

The ghost of a smile graced Artemis' lips and she petted a neighing reindeer.

"Is that Santa's sleigh or something?" Percy asked, dumbfound.

"Where do you think the myths ordinated from, Perseus?" Artemis asked, an eyebrow arched at the sea spawn.

They all boarded the moon chariot and flew back to Olympus, where Artemis would announce the betrayal of Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

Halfway across America, there was a little incident.

Annabeth nearly kicked Percy and Thalia over the edge of the moon chariot along with Artemis, and dived off of the chariot in an attempt to escape.

"She wont survive the fall..." Artemis had spoken too soon, as a huge flying monster snatched the daughter of Athena out of the sky.

"Damn it." Zoë cursed, as she had hoped for Annabeth's death ever since her betrayal.

"We'll get her soon, Percy. I promise." Thalia promised Percy. He just nodded, a distant look in her eyes.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy, Zoë, Bianca and Thalia stood in the middle of the throne room, each of them dumbfounded.

"Now," Zeus thundered, "Who believes that we should kill these overpowered demigods and demi-titan?!"

All of the four had their eyes narrow as they glared at the god of thunder.

Artemis nearly killed her father within the next few seconds.

"If you lay a finger on them I will personally send you to Tartarus, _Zeus_..." The moon goddess spat, her silver eyes glaring daggers at her father.

Zeus just huffed in annoyance.

Athena remained silent, more silent than an assassin going in for the kill. She had been since she heard of Annabeth's betrayal.

"Very well... Council dismissed." Zeus grumbled and flashed away in a bolt of lightning.

Artemis hopped off of her throne and turned to Thalia.

"Would _you_ like to join my hunters, Thalia Grace?" Artemis inquired.

Thalia was beyond shocked.

_Would she leave me for the hunters?_ Percy asked himself, a tear welling up in the corner of his eye.

Thalia looked at Percy, and then back at Artemis.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis, but I think that I am more needed to be in the comfort of my best friend than in the hunt. The betrayal of Annabeth has taken its toll on both of us." Thalia answered.

Percy smiled inwardly.

Maybe he wasn't completely forgotten by the world around him.

"But, I may need Immortality for a bit... You know, so Percy can take on the prophecy. I think good ol' kelp head should be the child of the prophecy - not me." Thalia added.

Now, Percy was beyond shocked. Thalia thought that _he_ of all people should be the child of the Great Prophecy. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, to complete the Great Prophecy.

Cool.

"Oh well. You would make a good hunter. Some time next year your immortality will be removed. Good luck in life Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson." Artemis flashed the two of them back to Camp Half-Blood.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Gods damn it!" Percy cursed, punching a nearby wall.

It didn't hurt... Much. The Curse of Achilles only made his skin as hard as diamond. Not his internal organs, bones, muscles, tendons and ligaments.

"Calm down Percy. We can still fight them." Thalia soothed.

Annabeth and Luke had just led an army across Central Park and up to the Empire State building. The Hunters of Artemis and demigods of Camp Half-Blood made a ring around the border, making one final stand to defend Olympus while the gods battled Typhon.

Hephaestus and Dionysus had already been knocked down, leaving only eight gods to fight the monstrous wife of Echidna and father of monsters _and_ son of Gaea and Tartarus. Was giant storm monster mentioned, and that Typhon was probably double the size of mount Everest?

Kronos rode carved a path of death to the Empire State building doors. He already put Chiron in a critical condition.

An army of undead soldiers then seemed to rise up from the ground.

Hades rode upon his obsidian chariot pulled by hellhounds; Persephone, Demeter and Nico right behind the Lord of the Dead.

Kronos (Luke), Ethan Nakamura and Annabeth reached the elevator, and began their way up to Olympus.

Nico jumped off his father's chariot and landed next to his two cousins.

"Let's get those three pricks." He smiled.

Bianca jogged and Grover trotted over to them, and the four made their way up as the elevator came back down for them.

Olympus was already in turmoil. But the army of demigods and hunters never left the eternal city in the current state it was in.

Many statues and columns had fallen over, and the bridge to Olympus was crumbling.

Wait... _WHAT?!_

Quicker than Usain Bolt in the 100 metre sprint, Nico, Bianca and Grover leapt over the crumbling bridge.

"Do you trust me?" Percy asked Thalia.

"YES!" Thalia yelled over the fierce roar of the wind below.

Without wasting another second, Percy scooped Thalia up in his arms, took five steps backwards, and ran. He jumped. They flew. She landed.

Percy was clinging on to the floor as he heaved himself up.

Nico and Thalia helped pull their cousin up off of the ground.

"Let's get going!" Percy suggested, and the four ran for the throne room.

The sea spawn had to bite back a snicker when he saw a statue of Ares crumble to dust. The two hated each other with a strong... Errrr... _Passion_, would be the correct word.

The throne room doors were wide open. Kronos was wondering on which throne to destroy first.

He began to make his way over to Artemis' throne.

_NO!_

Percy threw his sword at Luke, and the sword hit the small of Luke's back.

Fail.

Ethan charged Nico while Thalia and Annabeth battled it out. Bianca stood on the sidelines with Grover, shooting arrows at Kronos' scythe everytime it went to hit Percy's Achilles Heel. Only her and Thalia knew. Thalia because she blocked a slash for him, and Bianca because Percy... Well... Trusted her.

Then, Percy landed the lucky strike.

Percy rolled under the scythe and wildly lashed out with Riptide. He sliced Kronos' left armpit, and the Titan's golden eyes began to glow like lava.

Annabeth screamed in rage and attempted to kill Thalia. Obviously it failed.

Thalia amputated Annabeth's left leg up to the middle of the thigh, sending the daughter of Athena to the golden ground.

"Why did you betray us Annabeth... Why?" Thalia asked, and Ethan's head soured across the throne room, barely missing Thalia with the spurting blood.

"For love... I always loved Luke Thalia... I couldn't leave him... So please, kill me..." Annabeth pleaded, tears in her eyes from the shame of betraying her sisterly figure.

"Sayonara, Annabeth Chase." Thalia's eyes brimmed with tears as she killed the girl she had defended for so long... Her younger sister.

The reward ceremony flew by quickly. Thalia was given another chance to join the hunters, but she declined. Percy got Hestia's and Hades' thrones returned to them, got the Minor gods a pardon and cabins build for every single god - both major and minor.

After the council meeting, Bianca approached Artemis.

"Uh... Milady... I have something to request..." Bianca rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"What is it, Bianca?" Artemis asked, turning to one of her most faithful hunters.

"I wish to leave the... Uh... Hunt... Milady... I love it, don't get me wrong but I've... Errr... Fallen for someone..." Bianca squeaked, and Artemis's face grew slightly red in anger.

"And who might that be?" Artemis asked.

Bianca's eyes flashed over to him, and Artemis smiled.

"You have my blessing to leave, but as a sixteen year old. I hope you live the rest of you life well, and your place in the hunt is always open." Artemis smiled, and Bianca was beyond shocked.

"O...kay then..." Bianca muttered, dumbfound.

"See you later, Bianca." Artemis flashed away, and Bianca joined her younger brother, Thalia and Percy.

"Yo, B, why you get so old?" Percy grinned, and Bianca blushed.

Nico wasn't so happy about that, hut hey, Percy isn't like that... Is he...?

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy and Bianca sat alone at the Poseidon table, munching on a blue cake that resembled a cake.

Nico, Tyson, Thalia and Bianca had apparently quickly whipped it up, explaining why it was like a brick. Them four in a room was Hades.

"Thanks for the cake, B." Percy grinned at the daughter of Hades.

"Your welcome, Perce, but you mainly want to thank Tyson. Nico and Thalia were about to kill each other and I had to break them up every other second.

Percy just laughed, and laughed when he saw that Bianca had a bit of blue icing on the tip of her nose.

"What's so funny?" Bianca asked, curious.

"You have something here, B." Percy whipped the icing off of her nose, before face planting Bianca with what was left of his birthday cake.

Bianca got her half and did the same to Percy, and then burst into a fit of giggling.

After their miniature food fight and cleaning themselves up, the pair just spoke about random things.

"Do you know the real reason I left the hunt, Percy?" Bianca asked.

"No. Why, B?" Percy turned to her, only to get a pair of lips on his.

The sea spawn was shocked at first, but eventually returned the kiss.

The daughter of Hades and son of Poseidon. A perfect match.

"Yo! Lovebirds! Cool it, will ta! PG content only!" Thalia yelled out, and the making out pair broke apart, both blushing redder than a beetroot.

"Can it thunder butt..." Percy grumbled, only to get zapped by lightning.

"Don't get married just yet, you naughty boy!" Thalia scolded.

"THALIA!" The new couple complained, and the daughter of Zeus let out a heartily laugh.

"Oh calm your tits... Jeez..." Thalia grumbled.

"Pinecone face." Percy joked.

"Kelp head."

"Thunder butt."

"Fish face."

"Punk wannabe."

"Beach bum."

"Dumbass."

"Oh, just shut up you two!" Bianca complained.

"Make me!" Was their reply.

_THUNK! SLAP!_

"OW!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Choose Wisely ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am DONE!**

**Took me all yesterday and today, but oh well! Hope you guys enjoy it, as this is my Valentines Day present to all you guys!**

**I bet no one expected the PercyXBianca part, but I've always liked the coupling (not as much as Pertemis or PerZoë, as this is third!) and just thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, Read and Review or I hunt you down!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


End file.
